MapleStory
MapleStory is a free, two-dimensional, side-scrolling Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game developed by Wizet and distributed as several versions by various companies. The game takes place mainly in the "Maple World", where players must fight against monsters while completing quests. As in a typical online game, players can mold their characters to their liking by increasing their abilities and skills. Interactions between users are encouraged in a variety of ways, including chatting, trading, marriage and playing mini-games. Though the game is free to play, players may purchase various enhancements and upgrades in the Cash Shop using real money converted into the in-game currency. __TOC__ Gameplay The controls of the game utilise the keyboard and the mouse. The keyboard is used mainly for combating skills and opening lists that are crucial to make use of during the gameplay, one can choose to keep or change the default key configuration to suit their own needs. The mouse is mainly used for triggering quests from NPCs and moving of items in their inventories. Characters All players start their journey at their respective tutorial areas after creating their characters. There are many different choices when making a character. One can choose between the basic archetypes. Depending on what type of character one picks, one will start at different places with different tutorials. World In the tutorial stage of the game, one will learn about stats, monsters, skills, and most importantly, how to play the game. Levelling up at the start of the gameplay will be easy with the beginner quests, but as the player's level gets higher, the difficulty of the game increases and the player may experience events such as death that will cause a loss in experience that will delay one's speed to level up. Players can chat with others, trade, hang out, and much more. There are also Party Quests where players can play in a group, or "party". At level 35, players can learn Professions to extract resources and craft items. Elements *Meso is the main currency of the game. Mesos are dropped by monsters and can also be obtained through quests. Players may also gain mesos by selling to shops within the game, or to other players in the game who willing to buy what they have to offer. *Character Statistics (stats) is the build of a character, and determines how powerful or weak a character is. *Quests are tasks that players are able to perform for non-player characters, or NPCs, in exchange for a reward. There are many quests available to players, each having certain requirements that a player must meet before being able to start the said quest. *Party Quests are quests that only allow a group of players in a party to complete them. This is a great way to make new friends and escape from quest grinding or training. Party Quests usually offer large amounts of experience points or useful Equipment to the players. *Monsters are the natural inhabitants of the Maple World. Players have to kill them to gain experience to level up, complete quests, collect items, or obtain mesos. *Cash Shop is a store that allows users to buy items with cash. These items do not need to be purchased in order to play the game. However, some might want to buy the items to enhance their gaming experience. *Auction House is introduced in the RED update. It allows players to auction off their items for mesos. Gallery Wizet logo.png|The Wizet logo Shanda logo.png|The Shanda logo Gamania logo.png|The Gamania logo Asiasoft logo.png|The Asiasoft logo MapleStory logo old.png|MapleStory logo (old) MapleStory logo.png|MapleStory logo (KMS) MapleStory logo JP.png|MapleStory logo (JMS) MapleStory logo CN.png|MapleStory logo (CMS) MapleStory logo GL.png|MapleStory logo (GMS) MapleStory logo SEA.png|MapleStory logo (SEA) MapleStory logo TW.png|MapleStory logo (TMS) MapleStory logo EU.png|MapleStory logo (EMS) MapleStory logo TH.png|MapleStory logo (TH) Credits Director Wonki Kang (강원기, Gang(Kang) Won-gi) (2015 ~) (the basis of Wonky the Fairy, source) Lead Game design Hyoungseon Kim Game designer Hoon Lee Kyoungsu Kwak Sungjea Lee Hyejin Jeong Lead Programmer Kion Kim Programmer Junsik Choi Seunghyun Yang Junki Kwon Yesik Wang Youngjin Choi Yeon Park Hanming Jung Art Director Yosoon Jang Lead Graphic Designer Hyeyoung Shin Kiyeop Chung Kihee Chang Cutscene Designer Eunah Jang Game Art Jayoung Kim Seunghyeon Shin Seunguk Kang Sunmi Lee Jihyun Song Haekeung Kwon Hyojin Eom Otsuka Maiko Kato Saori Sakaguchi Yuki Coordinator Inkyoung Cho Business & Marketing Youngmi Min Hyojin Kim Hayoung Ryu Lead QA Susung Ko Jangho Jeong Licensing Manager Jungah Kim Yoojin Oh Game Operating Manager Nakanishi Keita Game Operator Itoi Shiori Koshiishi Eri Yumiko Shimazu Maeyama Hiroki Fugita Naoko Localization Jiyoun Lee Marketter Nei Nishino Web planner Kawamura Shunsuke Producer Heeyoung Lee KMS Lead System Engineer Junyoup Kim System Engineer Bonghoon Jung Marvin Hwang Yongcheol Shin Cholwoo Koh Sangyun Lee Seunghee Chae Lead Contents Developer Yikwon Hwang Contents Developer Jiwon Kim Jaehyuk Jin Sunghoon Kim Hyundong Kim Hyukun Kwon Sangmin Lim Eunpyo Hong Siheon Kim Yool Seong Cherjae Moon Hongbum Yoon Lead Game Promotion Minkyung Lim Game Promotion Nayeon Gong Sangjin Park Lead Graphic Designer Kwanghyun Lim (임광현, Im(Lim) Gwang-hyeon) (the basis of Mr. Lim and Dr. Lim, source) Senior Graphic Designer Yousuk Oh Kyoseong Koo Soyeon Mun Jychul Shin Graphic Designer Seunghu Jo Jinwon Hong Keeyoung Park Kyoungmin Lee Sangho Park Minkyu Lee Dooyoung An Minho Jang Minhee Joo Sunju Park Kyunghe Lee Jisung Han Jihyoun Oh Junhak Kim Juyoung Lee Youngsoo Moon Jisoo You Lead Game Designer Sejun Go Game Designer Yong Shin Spinel Minhee Choi Kyounghee Yoo Eungrai Kim Jinee Oh Okhyun Ko Miso Lee Yohan Son Junhoe Kim Jaekeun Shim Jinhoon Lee Game Developer & Seungchan Lee (이승찬, I(Lee/Yi) Seung-chan) (2003 ~ 2006) Former Director Former Director Eundo Chae (채은도, Chae Eun-do) (2006 ~ 2009) Former Director Daehyun Kang (강대현, Gang(Kang) Dae-hyeon) (2009) (the basis of Gaga, source) Former Director & Producer Hanbyeol Oh (오한별, O Han-byeol) (2010 ~ 2011?) (the basis of Inkwell (MSEA: Inkstone), source) Former Director Sejun Ko (고세준, Go(Ko) Se-jun) (2013 ~ 2014) Former Director Sunyoung Hwang (황선영, Hwang Seon-yeong) (2014 ~ 2015) (LinkedIn, a.k.a. SY, the basis of Coordinator) [https://mmohuts.com/news/maplestory-interview-pax-west-2018/ GMS (2018)] Overseas Service Director Jungil Bae (배정일, Bae Jeong-il) GMS Director Anna Lee GMS Product Manager Dennis Bernardo Producer & serving as Young Chu translator External links Official game websites *메이플스토리 :: maplestory - Official MapleStory website *메이플스토리 :: maplestory - MapleStory Korea *네이버 PC게임 - MapleStory Korea, via NAVER portalThis gateway is supposed to serve players who have an active NAVER account, so they won't have to open Nexon Korea account to play. Also, it is currently the only legitimate way for foreigners to create a new account for KMS outside Korea. *メイプルストーリー公式サイト - MapleStory Japan *冒险岛官方网站(MapleStory)-爱我就来冒险吧！ - MapleStory China *MapleStory – Official Website - MapleStory Global *MapleSEA — Explore MapleStory! A popular, fun-filled online ... - MapleStorySEA *新楓之谷 - 樂豆 - MapleStory Taiwan *Maple Story เกม MMORPG สุดน่ารัก สุดกวนที่ใคร ๆ ก็รัก - MapleStory Thailand Notes Category:Games